Victor Morales
Victor Morales is a young agent of the FBI who frequently worked with Logan Donovan when he first came into the bureau. He is a member of Michael's Battalion who is heading part of an independent operation against the Hunter community to exact vengeance after Logan's death at the hands of Dean Winchester. Background Victor was a rookie in the bureau when he first met Logan. They were assigned to be partners on a run of the mill case. They got along pretty well. When Logan became involved in the supernatural and began looking into finding people to help Daniel Leonard build up the Battalion, Victor was one of the first people he approached. Victor was a little awestruck and overwhelmed at first but began to take in being an agent for both national and supernatural security. When the ritual was going to be done at Stull Cemetery, Victor was one of the people there to witness Michael's freedom. He was brought to the Pavilion in an instant to where he was quickly greeted to the bleeding corpse of his good friend. After his friend was cremated and his ashes were scattered, Daniel had awakened from his short coma like sleep where he needed to visit the fallen members' families. He started with Logan's sister and Victor watched as the woman yelled and blamed Daniel for her brother's death and then slapped him. He saw the young man just take it, as well as similar ravings from the other families, and became embittered that Daniel was being made to suffer for the punishment and blame in Dean Winchester's place. He then found new resolve to put an end to the Winchesters and their activities. He brought his case to the angels but they claimed that they had bigger worries and concerns to deal with now with the re-stabilizing Heaven and the looming threat of Samael and his allies. Therefore, he went to continue his plans privately, in secret with a few other members that wanted to also avenge Logan and the others. Season 10 When Sam Winchester was trying to track down Dean after he became a demon, his investigation brought him to Winconsin where he went to a local precinct looking into a suspected demon kill and the sheriff left him alone to call Victor and report to him that Sam was there. When Malphas appeared in Detroit, Victor was the agent called in to investigate the disturbance. He took note of the smell of sulfur in the air as well as the bizarre circumstances surrounding the murder of a quarreling couple such as the nature of their quarrel, electric disturbances that occured during the time, etc. He saw that it was a demon attack but was an unusual one so he sent a prayer to the Powers and Stephen came to answer it. The angel warned warned Victor that this better not be a waste of time, and after insuring that it wasn't, showed him everything. Stephen verified that it was a demon, and a particularly powerful one and told him to continue his investigation while he reported to the Powers about this. Victor began to work on his plans to move against the Winchesters. He started on their Hunter contacts. He had one of Dennis Richards' contacts hack into Dean Winchester's confiscated phone and break down his contact list. They managed to bring in five hunters, the latest one being Jeremy Cates. He personally went to confront the hunter and let him know that he was aware who and what he was and that he was after Dean. He then took Jeremy off to where the other Battalion members had gathered the hunters they've brought in. When they introduced themselves, one of the hunters made an insulting remark about both Daniel and Logan which set Victor off as he then attacked him until his friends pulled him off and made him calm down. When the hunters started speaking in defense of themselves and the Winchesters, Victor then revealed that how they found them all with Dean's phone and then went on to explain the in depth tale of what brothers had done for the last few years. After they were done, Victor then told the hunters that they wanted to make a deal. If the hunters laid off affairs relating to demons and angels, as well as helped them secure the Winchesters for them, they would leave them alone and even give them lawful aid and protection. Jeremy was the first one to accept his offer and Victor went to remove his cuffs before the other hunters joined him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters